Lazos de sangre
by kayriu
Summary: Dos hermanos separados por el destino, ella una reina, él su sirviente, su familia los separo y marco su destino hacia la tragedia y la destrucción…
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi segundo fic de sailor moon es un universo alterno espero les guste

MARCADOS POR EL DESTINO

_En lo más alto del palacio de jade, escrito en una tabla de marfil estaba escrita la profecía que relataba cual sería la suerte dos niños nacidos bajo la más extraña y misteriosa luna llena_

"_Dos estrellas nacerán en una noche de luna azul y tormenta,_

_Su destino estará marcado por la tragedia y desgracia_

_Cuando el rey oscuro los separe _

_Y la heredera de la luna se cruce en su camino_

_La sangre teñirá la tierra_

_la estrella y su sombra en una se convertirá_

_De igual rostro pero de diferentes sentimientos_

_El peón a la reina protegerá y su vida perderá"_

Cubierta por las nubes la luna azul se alzaba en el reino estelar pero esta solo podía ser apreciada desde lo alto del invisible palacio de jade, mas desde la tierra solo observaban como una feroz tormenta se desencadenaba.

Era una oscura noche de tormenta y en palacio estelar de los señores del norte se podía escuchar el lamento de una joven doncella en labor de parto, el sudor perlaba su rostro y los gritos se escuchaban por todo el castillo, afuera de la habitación un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules paseaba impaciente

– Cuanto mas va a tardar - le pregunto a una sirvienta que salió llevando unas toallas la joven ni siquiera lo escucho ya que tenia prisa

Al no obtener respuesta maldijo por lo bajo y siguió caminando de un lado a otro hasta que un fuerte llanto salió de la habitación el rubio abrió la puerta de un empujón, se acerco a la mujer que sostenía al pequeño bebe y de manera violenta se lo arrebato

– Es una niña fuerte - dijo la mujer que atendió a la doncella

El rey a pesar haber esperado un niño la contemplo con orgullo, era rubia igual a él, en su frente portaba el emblema de su familia, una estrella dorada que brillaba hermosamente, cogió una manta y envolvió al la bebe, luego Salió de la habitación sin siquiera preguntar por la madre de la pequeña, de pronto el silencio que se había formado fue interrumpido por el débil gemido de la madre

¿Niña como te encuentras? – pregunto la mujer acercándose

Nana cuida a mis hijos - dijo la doncella luego expiro

La anciana miro al joven y lloro silenciosamente, el rey era tan cruel que ella ni siquiera pudo decirle que tenia gemelos, se acerco a la cuna y vio al niño era débil y no estaba segura si sobrevivía lo que si sabia era que el rey no quería a un hijo enfermo.

Cuatro años pasaron desde el nacimiento de los pequeños, y desde el primer momento el rey demostró gran inclinación hacia su pequeña hija, la princesa disfrutaba de gran salud, todo lo contrario de su hermano del que solo algunos sirvientes y la nana sabían, el príncipe se enfermaba con gran facilidad y nunca salía de su alcoba pero eso no impedía que la princesa se pasara el día animando y cuidando a su querido hermano, el niño disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermanita aunque, le tenia gran temor al rey que muy raras veces pasaba por su habitación, mientras que el rey al ver que el niño distraía a su princesa desistió alejar al pequeño no podía deshacerse de él porque a pesar de todo era su hijo, un día llamo a la nodriza de los niños y le dijo…

Te llevaras al niño a una casa de campo que he dispuesto y allí lo criaras como tu hijo - ordeno el rey

Pero majestad el príncipe y la princesa son muy unidos no me parece que deba separarlos – contesto tímidamente la mujer

Por eso mismo no quiero que mi hija se vuelva débil, igual a ese niño, ella algún día gobernara este país y debe ser fuerte e implacable y ese mocoso se puede convertir en un obstáculo – dijo el rubio

¿Entonces el niño nunca volverá a palacio? – pregunto la dama

Lo conveniente seria que no, pero él volverá claro que no como un príncipe sino como un sirviente – contesto el rey sonriendo

Mientras que esto ocurría, en la alcoba del príncipe los dos hermanos jugaban ignorantes de que su destino estaba a punto de comenzar y desencadenaría en una tragedia que marcaria sus vidas parar siempre.

Ryu mira – dijo la princesa enseñándole un collar dorado con un dije en forma de estrella con la letra "S" grabada

Es muy bonito Sere, ¿quién te lo regalo?- pregunto el pequeño

Me lo regalo el joyero del palacio y… a que no sabes, le pedí que me hiciera otro con tus iníciales – dijo la princesa sacando otro collar exactamente igual solo que en lugar se una "S" llevaba una "R"

Este es para ti hermanito – dijo la princesa poniendo en su mano el collar

El príncipe miro el dije y vio que tenia el de su hermana, levanto la vista interrogante hacia su hermana pero la niña ya se había colocado el collar, sonriendo él también se puso su collar, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el rey se dirigió hacia sus hijos, cogió al pequeño príncipe, la niña miro sorprendida a su padre y aun mas cuando este salió de la alcoba llevándose a su hermanito, la princesa corrió detrás del rey pero solo llego para observar como se llevan a su querido hermano, la niña corrió tras de la carrosa pero el rey la sujeto, la princesa lloro desesperadamente intentando hacer que su padre la soltara, mientras que en la carrosa el niño lloraba amargadamente

¡SERENAAAAAA! – grito el pequeño príncipe intentando hacerse soltar

¡RYUUUUUUUU! – grito la princesa forcejeando en los brazos de su padre

Fin del primer capitulo

Déjenme sus comentarios porfa …


	2. ELLA Y EL

ELLA Y ÉL

Tres años pasaron desde que los príncipes fueron separados, en todo ese tiempo la princesa siempre le preguntaba a su padre por su hermano pero él rey nunca le respondía o le cambiaba el tema, así poco a poco la princesa fue olvidando al príncipe, por otro lado Ryu no dejaba de pensar en su querida hermana, y para sorpresa de la nana el pequeño príncipe al verse alejado del rey y su influencia se fortaleció.

! Nana ¡ – dijo el príncipe mientras corría asía la casa donde su nana estaba

¿Que pasa niño? – pregunto la dama

Hoy, escuche hablar a los leñadores de mí hermanita, dicen que se esta convirtiendo en una hermosa dama – dijo el niño sonriendo

Si mi niño, su hermana se convertirá algún día en la que gobierne este país, pero no te molesta saber que tu también tienes el derecho a ese trono y que tu padre te lo ha negado – pregunto la mujer

Para nada, nanita si yo fuera a ser rey algún día, estaría muy preocupado, pero se que mi hermanita lo hará bien y yo la cuidare, me convertiré en su protector y guardián – contesto muy decidido el niño

Si es lo que deseas así será cariño – dijo mirándolo tristemente

Los días pasaron, se transformaron en meses y los meses se convirtieron en años, mientras el príncipe crecía rodeado de cariño y amor, conociendo a los aldeanos y sus necesidades, la princesa creció rodeada de lujos y riquezas, ignorante de la suerte que corría el pueblo, y con el correr de los años y el paso del tiempo el de corazón la pequeña rubia se volvió frio e insensible, y los sirvientes empezaron a llamarla "_ estrella de hielo _" estrella, porque nadie podía negar que era tan bella como una, pero su corazón era frio como el hielo, mientras que al príncipe todos lo querían aunque su origen era un completo misterio, la princesa era temida por todos.

El joven rubio se convirtió en un apuesto muchacho, al que todas las chicas del pueblo querían conquistar, pero el no miraba a nadie, y siempre se mantenía algo alejado de los aldeanos la mujer que lo cuido, veía en el los rasgos de todos los grandes señores ella sabia que, oculto por un flequillo rubio y una cinta, que el chico nunca se quitaba estaba oculto el emblema de la familia estelar, todavía recordaba cuando el joven aun pequeño decidió renunciar a su familia y por ende al trono que por derecho le correspondía, para algún día convertirse en el sirviente y protector de su hermana.

La nana sonreía viendo regresar al príncipe de otra de sus largas caminatas, ya estaba acostumbrada a que el chico buscara refugio de sus fans enamoradas en el bosque

Nana querida, estuve en el bosque leyendo, y oí hablar a algunos leñadores acerca de que el Rey esta muy enfermo y temo por la princesa - dijo el joven

Que es lo que te preocupa hijo ella esta protegida en el palacio nada le pasar – contesto la anciana aunque imaginaba que quería el chico

Nana quiero ir allá, a la capital del reino quiero poder cuidar de la princesa como se lo prometí – susurro el

Pero niño que te hace pensar que te dejaran ver a la princesa y mas aun acercarte a ella , a menos que reveles la verdad sobre ustedes – respondió la nana mirando preocupada al chico

No, la verdad nunca debe saberse, yo no deseo el trono solo quiero proteger a la princesa – dijo el chico

Si es lo que deseas mi querido príncipe yo no puedo retenerte – susurro la anciana

Gracias por darme tu permiso sabes que para mi, significa mucho – contesto él

Algunos días después Ryu partió del pequeño pueblo con dirección hacia la capital, sabía que allí encontraría a sus antiguos amigos, pero lo que mas ilusionaba al rubio era ver a la princesa

Cuando llego se entero que la enfermedad que acongojaba al rey término por consumirlo, así que la nueva gobernante era la joven princesa, con tan solo quince años ascendería al trono y se convertiría en la reina mas joven en muchos siglos, nadie esperaba gran cosa de la joven dado que ella había sido criada a imagen de su progenitor, pero aun así los aldeanos tenían la esperanza de que una nueva era comenzara con el reinado de la princesa, no se imaginaban cuanto cambiarían las cosas con el asenso al trono de la joven.

En el palacio la futura reina estaba sola en su habitación contemplando los jardines en unos minutos seguramente la buscarían para la fiesta que se daría por su acenso al trono, estaba preciosa llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con delicados adornos plateados que resaltaban la delicada figura de la joven, su largo cabello rubio estaba sujeto en dos largas colas que le llegaban hasta mas abajo de la cintura y resaltaban su esbelta figura, ella, se veía radiante pero en vez de uno de lo finos collares llevaba un collar antiguo, nadie sabia la razón porque la princesa a pesar de tener un montón de joyas prefería tener ese anticuado collar que no se quitaba desde que era una niña, en ese momento una sirvienta toco la puerta

Adelante - dijo la princesa

Majestad la esperan en el salón del trono – informo la doncella

Enseguida iré - contesto la chica

La sirvienta hiso una reverencia luego se retiro, al verse sola la princesa se levanto, se miro en el espejo una ultima vez luego salió de la recamara y se encamino hacia el salón del trono, el amplio salón de paredes blancas y grandes columnas, estaba atestado de nobles que iban a felicitar a la joven la princesa se sentó en el trono luego miro de forma aburrida a todos, la joven sabia muy bien que todos estaban allí por pura conveniencia, una ves la chica se sentó en el trono la fiesta comenzó y la música inundo el amplio salón, la rubia estuvo contemplando a los nobles por un rato pero empezó a aburrirse, se levanto discretamente y salió al balcón a tomar aire, observo los amplios jardines recordando cuando era una niña aunque parte de su memoria estaba en blanco, lo que mas le preocupaba era no recordar porque era importante ese collar solo sabia que era parte de una promesa muy importante . La chica estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un joven la llevaba observando desde hacia un buen rato

Ryu no sabia como acercarse, además nada le aseguraba que la princesa lo reconociera, después de un rato de indecisión se acerco lentamente e iba a hablarle cuando la rubia se dio la vuelta y lo vio, él no sabia que hacer ni que decir, la chica primero lo miro sorprendida pero poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y a su mente, a sus recuerdos sellados, volvieron las imágenes de un niño enfermizo y débil al que ella sola visitar, luego recordó a su padre llevándoselo mientras ella lloraba, entonces lo recordó, su querido hermano había vuelto a ella, y olvidando todo el protocolo la princesa corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente, Ryu aun sorprendido correspondió el abrazo y estrecho a su hermana la había extrañado tanto, ignorantes de todo los nobles seguían en la fiesta .

Días después la princesa fue coronada como la nueva reina y el que un día fue príncipe se convirtió en el sirviente personal de la reina

Alteza le juro que la protegeré y su palabra será mi voluntad - dijo el joven rubio inclinado frente a la reina luego procedió a besar la mano de la reina

Continuara…


	3. EL VIAJE

EL VIAJE

Seis meses después de la coronación en una pequeña casa dentro de uno de los barios más pobres una joven rubia de cabello corto lloraba amargamente la muerte de su mejor amiga, entonces el llanto de una bebe la hiso levantar la cabeza

Que hare ahora sin ti Michiru - susurro la rubia levantándose

Haruka deberías ir a ver a la reina y pedir su ayuda – dijo una chica de largo cabello verde oscuro

No lo se Setsuma crees que me ayudara para poder cuidar de Hotaru – pregunto la rubia

Bueno no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos – contesto Setsuma

Las dos mujeres miraron a la pequeña bebe pelinegra, las chicas se vieron desamparadas cuando el padre de las jóvenes murió en una batalla sirviendo al antiguo rey las jóvenes se acercaron al palacio algunos días después de la muerte de su amiga, uno de los soldados reconoció a la rubia como la hija del antiguo capitán del ejercito imperial así que decidió ayudarla a que le den una audiencia con la reina y creyendo que la joven monarca las ayudaría Haruka se presento en la corte imperial llevando a la pequeña Hotaru en brazos .

La rubia expuso su caso a la reina, pero esta no mostro ninguna emoción ni sentimiento, cuando Haruka termino de hablar la reina dijo

Así que en resumen lo que quieres es que se te de una pensión por lo menos hasta que la bebe que traes tenga la edad para valerse por si sola – pregunto Serena con tono de aburrimiento

Majestad yo solo solicito su ayuda para poder hacerme cargo de mi pequeña hermana – respondió sutilmente Haruka

No, me parece que te la voy a negar ya que nos es culpa mía que tu padre muriera, además murió sirviendo al anterior rey que nada tiene que ver conmigo – dijo

Pero majestad… - trato de protestar Haruka

Si lo que te preocupa y mortifica es no poder cuidar de esa niña yo lo solucionare - dijo la monarca

Trono los dedos, dos soldados se acercaron a la rubia y le arrebataron a la pequeña, ella trato de recuperarla pero los soldados se los impidieron, los ojos de Haruka se llenaron de lagrimas de desesperación, ira, frustración al verse bloqueada por la guardia imperial. Dos soldados la cogieron de los brazos y la sacaron a restras del salón del trono

¡Maldita, algún día me vengare y lamentaras haber nacido! - Grito la joven mientras era arrastrada por los soldados

Que harás con la niña – pregunto el sirviente

La llevare a ese lugar – contesto la reina sonriendo

Días después el carruaje real partió del palacio al caer la noche, el conductor era Ryu y dentro del carruaje la reina acompañada de una doncella viajaba, el viaje duro toda la noche cuando el sol empezaba a alzarse los el carruaje real llego a un pequeño puerto la doncella bajo de la carrosa real llevando un pequeño bulto en brazos el joven sirviente de la reina la acompaño hasta el pueblo mientras la soberana se quedaba en una playa oculta.

Después de que sus acompañantes se fueron Serena se bajo de la carrosa y se quito los zapatos, caminando por la playa se sentía tan bien estuvo un rato mas disfrutando de la brisa hasta que Ryu regreso y hallo a la completamente absorta viendo el inmenso océano

Alteza nos vamos? – pregunto el rubio

A, ya volviste Ryu - dijo la joven volteando

Si todo está muy bien en el pueblo – dijo él

Qué bueno - contesto ella volviendo a mirar el océano

Unas horas más tarde la carrosa real llego a la maravillosa ciudad de Tokio de cristal, capital del imperio lunar, la reina y su sirviente pasarían unos días en la capital del reino de la luna, se hospedaron en uno de los mejores hoteles ya que al día siguiente se celebraría un gran baile, por el cumpleaños de la princesa Sereniti y a la joven soberana de las estrellas le gustan las fiestas y a pesar de no conocer personalmente a la heredera al trono.

Las estrellas brillaban hermosamente aquella noche y los nobles del reino estaban llegando también había nobles de otros países y familias de gran opulencia, la carrosa real que transportaba a la soberana de las estrellas llego al palacio y la bella reina bajo de su carrosa dejando a tos bastante sorprendidos por su gran belleza y elegancia su joven sirviente le tendió la mano y la escolto hacia el gran salón varios nobles la miraron bastante impactados por su gran belleza, era tal como todos la describían una estrella que brillaba en medio de la noche , la chica se sintió un poco intimidada pero no lo demostró y acompañada por Ryu se dirigió hacia la terraza

La fiesta comenzó y la música se coló hasta la terraza en la que la bella rubia se encontraba en ese momento Serena levanto la cabeza y su mirada se cruzo con la de un joven de cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules, el chico la vio y le dio una sonrisa que hiso enrojecer a la joven lentamente subió las escaleras

Miladi porque está aquí tan sola – pregunto el dulcemente

Serena se había perdido en la mirada del chico y cuando le hablo ella regreso a tierra y le dio una sonrisa

Es que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco – contesto ella

A entiendo aves el ambiente es un poco asfixiante – dijo el joven sonriendo

Soy Serena – dijo la chica

Endimión – contesto cortésmente él

Y mi bella dama me permite esta pieza – dijo el ofreciéndole su mano

Ella accedió y ambos bailaron a la luz de la luna, mientras que dentro del salón Ryu estaba por salir cuando vio a la reina bailando con ese joven, decidió que lo mejor era dejarla disfrutar de la velada y se diría asía un lugar apartado cuando, sin querer choco contra una joven, a la que por poco tira al suelo, y gracias a sus rápidos reflejos la cogió de la cintura y evito que la dama cayera, la chica levanto el rostro y los ojos de Ryu se perdieron en los ojos de la bella dama, luego se dio cuenta que aun no la soltaba entonces rápidamente se separo, pidió disculpas y avergonzado se alejo de la joven .

La chica lo vio irse y sin saber porque lo siguió, el chico rubio se había retirado a una esquina alejada del salón y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos así que se sorprendió cuando la joven se le acerco

Discúlpeme señorita no era mi intención … - estaba diciendo el chico

No pasa nada pero me gustaría saber porque está aquí, tan alejado de la fiesta – dijo la joven

Ho, es que es la primera vez que asisto a una de estas fiestas – dijo el chico

A entonces déjeme mostrarle que tan divertidas son las fiestas – dijo alegremente la chica

Pero , espere … - decía el chico

Pero aun con sus quejas la chica lo saco a bailar, el chico vio a la joven y no pudo evitar compararla con su amada hermana claro que la reina solo se comportaba tan libremente cuando estaban solos miro a la chica y sonriendo se dejo llevar por la música por su parte la chica y no lo soltó hasta que los fuegos artificiales iluminaron la noche.

Al llegar la media noche gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados al cielo nocturno y después de aquel evento los reyes de Tokio de cristal se dispusieron a ser un anuncio después de agradecer a los asistentes a la fiesta con gran placer anunciaron el compromiso de su hija, la princesa Sereniti y el príncipe de Terabit, Endimión los novios se acercaron cogidos de las manos, los invitados aplaudieron a la pareja pero dos personas se quedaron completamente de piedra

La reina de las estrellas miro con odio a la heredera de la luna, después busco con la mirada a su sirviente y lo descubrió a unos cuantos metros de distancia, el chico miraba tristemente a la princesa de la luna y aquello fue lo que enfureció mas a la Rubia; la princesa de la luna no solo le robaba al príncipe que ella quería, sino también el amor de su hermano

Aquella misma noche la reina y el sirviente partieron de regreso a casa, cada uno iba muy pensativo, ella pensaba como destruir a la princesa del reino lunar, y él pensaba que había puesto sus ojos en un imposible.


	4. CARTAS

CARTAS

Pasaron varios meses desde la fiesta en el palacio de Tokio de cristal y la Reina, parecía haber olvidado el compromiso de Sereniti y Endimion aunque ahora parecía decida a olvidar todo oprimiendo al pueblo al principio Ryu quiso hacer algo pero al escuchar a su hermana llorar durante la noche decidió no molestarla y callar , todo hubiese seguido así pero un día ,el joven sirviente salió del palacio a recoger unos nuevos vestidos para la joven monarca y mientras el estaba ausente un mensajero de Tokio de cristal llego trayendo unas cartas para el rubio, la reina estaba en el jardín cuando vio el emblema de la familia lunar y los recuerdos de la fiesta volvieron a su mente , arrebato las cartas del mensajero y las abrió

Lo que descubrió en esas cartas hiso que la monarca montara en cólera, la heredera de la luna no solo le quitaba al amor de su vida sino que también mantenía un secreto romance con su querido hermano no eso no lo iba a tolerar así que convoco a una reunión de consejo en su mente la chica planeaba mandar a asesinar a la princesa de la luna e invadir el reino lunar

El ministro de la reina un ambicioso hombre la aconsejo para que destruya al vecino reino de la luna, cuando el rubio regreso se encontró a la reina encerrada en su habitación y por mas que le rogo para que le abriera la chica lo ignoro

Diamante, que le ocurre a la reina – pregunto a uno de los guardias personales de la reina

No lo se pero esmeralda dijo que hoy a medio día llego un mensajero del reino lunar trayendo algo que puso a la reina de muy mal humor – contesto el joven capitán

Gracias – contesto el rubio y se alejo con dirección a su habitación una ves allí saco unas cartas

Solo espero que no sepa nada de esto - dijo el chico abrasando las cartas

Dos días después la reina se mostraba distante con el chico, y él no sabia que mas hacer para ver nuevamente la sonrisa de la joven así que esa noche cansado de la actitud distante y fría de la chica decidió preguntarle de frente que le ocurrió entro a la habitación de la joven llevando la bandeja con el te y cuando la chica estaba disfrutando de su delicioso te

Majestad , puedo preguntarle que le pasa – pregunto el casi en un susurro

No se a que te refieres – contesto la chica desviando la mirada

Es que la he notado un tanto distante y … - estaba diciendo el cuando ella lo interrumpió

Vamos Ryu como si eso te importara, deja ya de mentirme y decirme que soy lo mas importante para ti – dijo Serena con algunas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos azules

El rubio la vio sorprendido jamás había visto a su querida hermana derramar lagrimas, sin saber bien como reaccionar la abraso, ella al principio presento cierta resistencia pero después se aferro a su hermano y lloro libremente desahogando su alma

Nunca me dejaras sola verdad , nada te separa de mi de nuevo ¿ - pregunto Serena entre lagrimas

Siempre estaré contigo jamás te dejare, yo seré tu escudo, tu guardián, nadie te va lastimar mientras yo este contigo - susurro el rubio mientras estrechaba a su hermana

La reina lloro tanto que se durmió de cansancio, Ryu la contemplaba dormir en sus brazos luego la levanto y la arropo en la cama jalo una silla y se sentó a velar el sueño de su amada hermana

Mientras que en Tokio de cristal la princesa Sereniti miraba a la hermosa luna y a las estrellas que la rodeaban aquellos bellos destellos


	5. EL DESEO DE LA REINA

_(N.A) primero grasias por los comentarios y Lamento si te as confundido con Serena y Sereniti, pero en esta historia las dos serian personas totalmente distintas con cierto parecido pero al final diferentes _

_Serena – reina del imperio de las estrellas _

_Sereniti – la princesa de la luna _

EL DESEO DE LA REINA

Era una hermosa mañana y Serena estaba sentada tranquilamente en el jardín contemplado las rosas rojas sus flores favoritas, Ryu se acerco a la mesa y sonrió al ver a la rubia tan feliz y tranquila le iba a hablar, cuando

Majestad – llamo el primer ministro acercándose

Que ocurre - pregunto la chica

Los generales la esperan para iniciar la junta – dijo el hombre

La reina se levanto lentamente y comenzó su camino de regreso al palacio, el rubio la siguió pero la chica le hiso un ademan para que se quedara, Ryu vio al primer ministro alejarse junto a la reina y frunció el seño, aquel hombre era muy ambicioso y siempre trataba de sacar provecho de todas las situaciones por eso él no confiaba para nada.

Unas horas después los generales se retiraron, el ultimo en salir fue Zafiro, un joven que recientemente había sido ascendido, Ryu que era amigo del chico se acerco y lo vio bastante decaído

Zafiro pasa algo malo – pregunto Ryu

Hola Ryu si, bueno no, no aquí no te lo puedo decir – contesto Zafiro

El rubio llevo al chico a una parte oculta del palacio que solo conocía el y lo interrogo al principio no quiso decirle nada pero después

La reina va invadir Tokio de cristal – dijo en un susurro el joven

No ,tienes que estar equivocado ella jamás haría algo así – le contesto Ryu

Es la verdad , el primer ministro y la reina ya lo tiene todo planeado, en tres días el ejército imperial marchara contra la capital del reino de la luna nadie se lo esperara, así que no habrá mucha resistencia – dijo abatido Zafiro

Pero dijeron porque – susurro el rubio

Zafiro negó y soltó un suspiro cansado, el rubio estaba experimentando una batalla interna por un lado su hermana y por el otro la mujer a la que amaba salió de aquella cámara olvidándose de zafiro, camino lentamente hacia la habitación de la joven monarca pero no la hallo allí, la busco por todos lados per no estaba y estaba por salir al jardín cuando

Lo siento Serena pero yo no te puedo corresponder porque yo amo a Sereniti – dijo el príncipe Endimión

Pero ella es solo una princesa yo soy una reina , porque la prefieres a ella – dijo la rubia

No es el estatus, lo que yo siento por la princesa es amor verdadero – le contesto el pelinegro

Yo te amo – susurro la reina

Lamento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos – contesto el príncipe

Lárgate no quiero volver a verte – dijo la rubia con amargura

Lo siento –susurro él

Si, lo vas a lamentar - dijo la reina lanzándole una oscura mirada al pelinegro

La reina entro corriendo al salón paso de largo a varios sirvientes ,no iba a llorar allí frente a ellos ella era una reina sus deseos eran la ley y jamás dejaría que algún plebeyo la viera llorar ,corrió hacia su habitación y azoto la puerta ,apretaba los puños intentando contener sus lagrimas pero estas ya corrían libremente por las mejillas de la joven , la puerta se abrió nuevamente y el chico rubio entro, al verlo allí parado Serena se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano y dejo corre sus lagrimas libremente mojando la camisa del chico, él la consoló en silencio odiaba verla llorar, simplemente no lo soportaba y se prometió hace lo que sea para volver a verla sonreír

Mátala - dijo la rubia sorprendiendo al chico

Que - pregunto èl creyendo no haber escuchado

Mata a Sereniti – dijo ella

Pero… - estaba diciendo cuando

Lo prometiste, me prometiste acabar con mis enemigos, acabar con lo que me hiciera sufrir, o es que tu también la prefieres a ella – dijo la reina con amargura

No, yo te quiero a ti, tu eres lo mas importante para mi - dijo él y una solitaria lagrima escapo de sus ojos

Aquella misma noche después de dejar dormida a su hermana el rubio salió de la ciudad, cabalgando oculto bajo una capa y cobijado por la oscuridad se dirigió asía el reino de la luna, dispuesto a cumplir el deseo de la reina, aunque su corazón se destrozara y él también muriera.

El príncipe Endimión que había decidido hacer una visita a su amada cuando oyó de uno de sus guardias personales que la armada del imperio estelar planeaba atacar el reino lunar, así que se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la capital del reino pero cuando llego se entero que los reyes estaban en un viaje y la princesa había ido a pasear en la mañana la espero pero la joven no regresaba entonces se acerco a una de las damas de la princesa y le pregunto hacia donde había ido

Hoy en la mañana le trajeron una carta, que la puso muy feliz y se fue diciendo que le darían una gran sorpresa – dijo la doncella

asía donde se fue pregunto el príncipe

Hacia el bosque – contesto la joven

El príncipe se disponía a ir a buscar a su amada cuando una gran explosión en la calle lo hiso correr hasiauna de las ventanas para ver que pasaba y con horror vio que el ejercito de las estrellas comenzaba invadir la capital, lo pocos soldados combatían fieramente pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano

Mientras tanto en el bosque Sereniti y RYu caminaban tranquilamente el rubio no dejaba de mirar atrás temiendo que los siguieran, por el contrario Ella solo sonreía y hablaba de lo hermosa que estaba la mañana, entonces pararon a descansar y Ryu cayo de rodillas frente a la chica no podía mas era demasiado, la princesa algo asustada se arrodillo a su lado

Pasa algo malo ,te sientes mal –le pregunto angustiada

Lo siento – susurro el rubio

Porque? – pregunto ella mirando o a los ojos

Sabes yo te amo, pero no puedo permitir que mi hermana vuelva a llorar – susurro y abrazo a la princesa

Ella algo sorprendida correspondió el abrazo sin imaginar lo que el chico planeaba, él saco una daga de su ropa la levanto en alto y mientras la princesa lo abrazaba la enterró en la espalda de la chica , ella soltó un débil grito mientras que su vestido blanco se teñía rápidamente de carmesí, Ryu lloraba amargamente y estrecho a la princesa manchando también su camisa con la sangre de la princesa un rato después cargo el cuerpo inerte de la joven lo acomodo bajo un árbol y salió del bosque aun aturdido por lo que había hecho no se percato ni siquiera cuando Zafiro tiro de él y lo subió a un caballo que emprendió el camino a la salida de Tokio de cristal, muchos soldados y aldeanos murieron allí y todo Tokio de cristal ardió aquella tarde.

El príncipe Endimión escapo al bosque escoltado por su guardia personal y un grupo de sirvientes del palacio caminaron mucho alejándose de la capital entonces un soldado encontró el cuerpo ensangrentado de la princesa de la luna, el príncipe la abraso mientras que por sus ojos corrían lagrimas de tristeza y rabia una terrible tormenta se desato y el príncipe envolvió delicadamente el cuerpo de su amada, lo cargo y siguió su camino seguido de los sirvientes y su guardia personal

Continuara…


	6. LA CAIDA DE LA ESTRELLA

LA CAIDA DEL IMPERIO ESTELAR

En un viejo cementerio una joven rubia de cabello corto acompañada de otras chicas juraron vengare y derrocar a la reina pues ella solo había traído penas y hambre a su pueblo pero lo peor que izo fue mandar incendiar la capital del imperio lunar la rubia desenvaino su espada y las otras seis chicas la imitaron

ahora frente a la tumba de Michiru juro que serena pagara por lo que ha hecho –dijo la rubia

Y nosotras te ayudaremos hasta el final – dijeron a coro las otras chicas

Las noticias de la caída de el gran imperio lunar llego a todos los rincones y el pueblo de de Serena ya se había cansado de todas las injusticias y crueldades de la reina así que liderados por seis chicas guerreas se levantaron en armas creando una gran revolución que en dos meses diezmo los ejércitos imperiales y tomo la capital

El castillo estelar estaba completamente rodeado y desde uno de los grandes ventanales Serena miraba todo con melancolía pensando en que su reinado seria recordado seguramente por haber sido el mas corto coloco una mano en el vidrio y suspiro la justicia se acercaba y ella pagaría por lo que había hecho pero no lamentaba nada solo haber hecho que su hermano se convirtiera en un asesino cerro los ojos mientras recordaba el día que Zafiro lo trajo

Falsh back –

_Era una noche de tormenta y Serena estaba sola en su alcoba se estaba preguntando donde estaba Ryu cuando oyó la reja del palacio abrirse, se levanto acomodo un poco su cabello y se asomo a la ventana era el capitán Zafiro acompañado de dos generales, seguramente le informarían sobre su triunfo en la capital lunar en ese momento un relámpago ilumino a los soldados y Serena vio con horror el dorado cabello de su hermano corrió hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo bajo las gradas apresurada y vio con horrorisada la camisa blanca del rubio cubierta de sangre pero el capitán le dijo que el chico no estaba lastimado el chico la miro y trato de sonreír _

_Altesa todo esta hecho – susurro el rubio antes de desplomarse _

_Lo lamento -susurro ella y se olvido de que la veían abraso al chico sintiéndose por primera vez arrepentida _

En flash back –

Desde ese dia se dedico a animar al rubio y tratar de corregir las cosas que había hecho mal pero ya era demasiado tarde el pueblo estaba cansado de esperar y quería justicia, pero sus tardias acciones habían logrado poner de su lado a algunos guardias y oficiales que realmente la apresiaban y se que se quedaron con ella para protegerla miro una ultima vez el jardín del gran palasio se voltio y camino con desision a la sala del trono donde estaban Zafiro , Diamante , Esmeralda, Nicolas, Richard y Ryu apenas entro todos la miraron esperando por lo que diría

Diamante, Zafiro, muevan el trono – ordeno

Los chicos hisiron lo que les pidió la reina pensando en que a pesar de todo ella aun era muy joven y si le dieran la opurtinadad de cambiar seguramente otra seria la historia pero en ese momento ya nada tenia solución con mucho esfuerzo movieron el trono y se sorprendieron de ver que bajo este había una trampilla Diamente levanto la trampilla y vio que un pasaje oculto por las sombras

Este pasaje sale a varios kilómetros de aquí y ustedes llevaran a todos – dijo al reina mireando a los dos chicos

Altesa, y usted? – pregunto Ryu temiendo la respuesta

Me buscan a mi, pero si los encuentran a mi lado no dudaran en eliminarlos asi que váyanse ordeno – Serena

No me ire sin ti me quedare a tu lado – dijo el rubio

No deves irte, tu no deves pagar por mis herrores – dijo ella sin mirarlo

No me ire si no vienes tu – conteto él y la abrazo – porfavor – le susurro

Minutos despues todos saltaron por la trampilla y se alejaron por los pazadizos secretos cubiertos com capas para confundirse en la nochemientras tanto en el salon del trono la reina estaba sentada en el trono y una sutil sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras comtemplaba un retrato de la familia real en su pecho pendia un antiguo dije de plata que destellaba con las luces de las lamparas

En ese momnto las puertas del palasio cedieron a las aremetidas de los rebeldes y cinco chicas acompañadas por el principe Endimion ingresaron segidas por los rebeldes y algunos soldados rapidamente rodearon al la reina quien solo vio indiferente

Quien les ha dado permiso para estar en mi presencia? – dijo la rubia, altaneramente

Hoy tu reynado ha comcluido – dijo Haruka adelantandose

Crei haberte dicho que no queria volver a verte principe - dijo la chica ignorandoa Haruka

Tu … eres una hipocrita y… - estaba diciendo Endimion pero no aguanto mas y le dio una bofetada a la chica para borrarle la sonrrisa pero solo consiguio que la reina agrandara su sonrisa

aquella noche la reina fue encarcelada y sentenciada a muerte, la sentencia se cumpliria al amanecer en la plaza principal a las seis en punto todo estaba listo la reina fue conducida al centro del lugar y en ningun moimento agacho la cabeza los aldeanos aun estaba sorprendidos por el gran porte y noblesa que irradiaba la ultima hija de las estrellas, al llegar a la parte central la obrligaron a arrodillarse la para proceder a la ejecucion, la gillotina estaba lista la reina levanto la cabeza y dedico una sonrisa que jamas habian visto en ella porquie era una sonrisa cincera y llena de arrepentimento, cuando las campanas sonaroron cayo la guillotina cegando una vida para siempre, todos los aldeanos celebraron el fin de la tirana, pero en medio de toda la algarabia un grupo pequeño oculto por grandes capas y capuchas derramaba silenciosas lagrimas uno de los encapuchados rodeo con los brazos a uno de sus compañeros mas pequeño y menudo y lo saco de entre la multitud sus otros acompañantes rapidamente los sigieron y se encaminaron a la salida de la capital …

Continuara….

Dejenme un comentario porfa quiero saber que opinan lo devo continuar o dejarlo ai ¿?


	7. UN CORAZON ARREPENTIDO

UN CORZON ARREPENTIDO

Una semana después de la ejecución de la reina, se cumplió el presagio de que sin un rey en el trono el reino cayó en desgracia, la rebelión en contra de la reina trajo grandes gastos y el reino quedo en tal estado de pobreza , todos creyeron salvar al reino de la ruina con el tesoro imperial, pero, al llegar a las bóvedas descubrieron que no había ni una pieza de oro, pronto el hambre azoto al pueblo y para empeorar las cosas el primer ministro tomo el trono a la fuerza y empezó a oprimir al pueblo con altos impuestos.

En algún lugar, perdido entre un bosque y la playa se alzaba un pequeño puerto donde las noticias de las desgracias del imperio estelar llegaron, pero por alguna razón aquel lugar parecía haberse salvado de la suerte que corría el reino el pequeño pueblo estaba lleno de niños y ancianos aunque también habían jóvenes que se encargaban de cuidar a los demás ,para los que lograban encontrarlo era un oasis en el desierto y eso fue para los seis jóvenes que llegaron a aquel lugar cansados y hambrientos dos muchachas los hallaron a la entrada del pueblo; el líder del consejo del pueblo les invito a quedarse, los jóvenes aceptaron gustosos

Así un mes después, los que un día portaron espadas , cargaban redes de pesca y la doncella que solían llevar las fina platería en el palacio ahora llevan cestos con la fruta recolectada, pero una solitaria figura de un joven rubio solía perderse en largos paseos en la playa dejándose llevar y sin notar como las horas pasaban, en su frente una cinta color blanco, protegida un gran secreto y también una gran carga y la culpa que día a día lo destrozaba por dentro, la capa que nunca se quitaba lo protegía del frio de la costa, se sentó en un tronco caído y dejo que brisa marina jugara con su cabello sus profundos ojos azules se perdieron en la inmensidad del océano como desearía volver atrás y corregir tantos errores cometidos

Shin , ¿qué estás haciendo? - le pregunto una voz

El chico volteo y vio a la joven que se acercaba, ella había llegado hace una semana y ya se había acostumbrado a la vida en aquel lugar y por alguna extraña razón desde que lo vio se propuso hacerlo sonreír nuevamente y siempre que lo encontraba solo no perdía la oportunidad y se acercaba

Quiero estar solo – dijo el

Vamos Shin, no digas eso, a nadie le gusta estar solo – contesto ella alegremente

A mi si, así que vete - contesto el

No sé lo que te paso, pero la vida sigue y no importa mucho lo pasado, sabes yo tenía una amiga muy querida pero por el egoísmo de la reina de las estrellas fue asesinada y mi hogar ardió en una sola noche yo y mi amigas escapamos de los soldados pero mi novio intento protegernos y fue asesinado, mis dos amigas también murieron, solo yo logre escapar y Tenía un gran odio por este reino, pero al llegar aquí descubrí que no todos los del reino estelar son malvados y sé que tal vez nunca logre perdonar a la reina, pero estoy intentando que el rencor y el dolor de lo perdido no marquen mi vida y no me aten al pasado, porque sé que los que murieron por mí no querían que yo me hunda en la tristeza – le dijo la chica mirando también el horizonte

Yo perdí a mi hermano por culpa del egoísmo, él se sacrificó para que yo pudiese seguir adelante , para darme una oportunidad y sé que todo fue mi culpa, si pudiese regresar en el tiempo me gustaría cambiar tantas cosas , Ryu no tenía por qué hacerlo y hasta el final él sonrió para mí - contesto el rubio ocultando sus ojos y recordando lo que había pasado aquel día

_Flash back_

_Estaba en los ventanales observando a la multitud enardecida suspiro, ella sabía que tarde o temprano eso ocurrirá, pero jamás pensó que fuese tan pronto le dio una última mirada al jardín del palacio, donde las rosas habían empezado a florecer , rosas rojas, rojas, como la sangre derramada de su pueblo, suspiro nuevamente y se dio ánimos, era aún la reina y debía mostrarse fuerte, se voltio y camino con decisión a la sala del trono donde estaban Zafiro , Diamante , Esmeralda, Nicolas, Richard y Ryu sus más fieles generales los que de alguna manera aun creían en ella y apenas entro todos la miraron esperando por lo que diría _

_Diamante, Zafiro muevan el trono – ordeno _

_Los chicos hicieron lo que les pidió la reina pensando en que a pesar de todo ella aún era muy joven y si le dieran la oportunidad de cambiar seguramente otra seria la historia, pero en ese momento ya nada tenía solución, con mucho esfuerzo movieron el trono y se sorprendieron de ver que bajo este había una trampilla, Diamante levanto la trampilla y vio que un pasaje oculto por las sombras _

_Este pasaje sale a varios kilómetros de aquí y ustedes llevaran a todos – dijo al reina mirando a los dos chicos_

_¿Alteza y usted? – pregunto Ryu temiendo la respuesta _

_Me buscan a mí, pero si los encuentran a mi lado no dudaran en eliminarlos, así que váyanse – ordeno Serena _

_No me iré sin ti, me quedare a tu lado – dijo el rubio_

_No, debes irte, tu no debes pagar por mis errores – dijo ella sin mirarlo _

_No me iré sin ti – contesto él y la abraso – por favor – le susurro _

_Serena se quería negar pero también tenía miedo, así que asistió, Ryu le sonrió y dijo que para mayor comodidad al caminar por los túneles las chicas debían cambiarse la ropa, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo; Serena se cambió de ropa en una cámara continua cuando se vio en el espejo se dio cuenta de que se veía exactamente como su hermano pero aun llevaba su cabello sujeto en dos odangos, salió apresurada de la sala al oír como las puertas principales del palacio crujían ante la fuerza que ponían los rebeldes en derribarla, cogió una capa y se lanzó por los hombros, pero al salir de la habitación se encontró a Ryu llevando su vestido y su cabello tenía el mismo peinado que usualmente usaba ella, entonces lo comprendió, su hermano se quería hacer pasar por ella, iba a protestar pero el rubio la abrazo y Serena solo pudo llorar y estrechar a su hermano, el rubio se quitó la cinta que ocultaba la estrella de su frente que lo identificaba como un miembro de la familia real, todos en la sala lo vieron asombrados, el suavemente desato el largo cabello de la reina y lo corto con una daga que siempre solía llevar, un rebelde flequillo cayó sobre la frente de la chica ocultando parte de símbolo de la realeza y Ryu lo termino de ocultar colocando su cinta en la frente de su adorada hermana _

_Váyanse – dijo el rubio mirando a Zafiro _

_No me voy a ir sin ti – dijo la chica _

_Aquí se separan nuestros caminos mi hermosa reina – susurro el rubio _

_No quiero, no quiero - contesto ella mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro_

_Eres lo más importante para mi Sere – le dijo él y beso su frente, luego la empujo suavemente_

_La chica cayo al hoyo por el que todos ya habían saltado, Diamante la atrapo y vio como el rubio movía una palanca para devolver el trono a su lugar _

_Caminaron largo rato y finalmente salieron en un bosque no muy lejos de la capital, decidieron pasar allí la noche, pero Serena se levantó al ver a todos dormidos y regreso a la capital, llego justo cuando las campanas anunciaban las seis de mañana y oyó comentar a algunos aldeanos de la ejecución de la estrella, corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas y se abrió paso entre los aldeanos hasta estar frente a la guillotina, sus ojos buscaron con desesperación a su hermano, pero las lágrimas le dificultaban la visión, finalmente vio al rubio salir escoltado por dos hombres estuvo a punto de gritar que lo soltaran, pero Ryu la miro y negó suavemente, ella dio un paso más, pero la mano de Diamante le impidió seguir avanzando, el general la atrajo hacia él y dejo que la chica llorara en su pecho de repente el lugar quedo en silencio y Serena voltio en el momento justo para ver a su hermano sonreírle, ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo correspondió a aquella sonrisa, pero sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, después todo paso muy rápido y ella ya no quería recordar nada _

_End flash back -_

Sabes, hace tiempo oí una leyenda, se contaba que en un templo oculto en una caverna marina duerme un dios y si lanzas al mar una botella con tu deseo escrito este te lo concede, pero solo si el deseo viene es de lo más profundo de tu corazón – le dijo la chica

La leyenda del corazón de los mil mares – susurro

Sí, creo, que así se llamaba – contesto la chica

Si tienes razón , mi hermano siempre creyó que era real – se levantó de un salto y corrió devuelta al pueblo estaba segura de que el la escucharía y si no lo hacia ella le rogaría una segunda oportunidad para corregir los errores del pasado solo necesitaba una segunda oportunidad, solo una se dijo mientras corría a la cabaña por la botella de cristal

Continuara…

Comentarios plis


	8. Nueva oportunidad

_Nueva oportunidad_

En la solitaria playa una chica lanzaba una y otra vez una pequeña botella de cristal hacia el océano pero las olas parecían renuentes a llevarse el mensaje y la devolvían con insistencia pero la chica cubierta con la larga capa no se rendía, a pesar que el sol hacia horas se había ocultado ella seguía allí lanzando su deseo asía el océano así permaneció sin rendirse hasta que conmovido por la persistencia de la joven el dios del mar abrió un pasaje y la botella conteniendo el deseo de la chica desapareció .

Serena siguió el camino hasta llegar a una gruta en el fondo de una cueva submarina apenas atravesó la cortina de agua de la entrada sus ropajes cambiaron, se transformó en un delgado vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su cabello creció nuevamente en su frente relució el emblema de las estrellas, ella camino sin temor hasta el fondo de la cueva submarina y al final hallo a un gran dragón de escamas plateadas y alas con plumaje color dorado

— ¿Que buscas hija de las estrellas? - pregunto con voz profunda

— Quiero una segunda oportunidad, cometí muchos errores me equivoque y mucha gente sufrió por mi egoísmo por eso quiero otra oportunidad y volver a comenzar, quiero pedirle perdón a mi hermano que siempre estuvo allí conmigo en silencio e incluso dio su vida por mi, yo quiero una segunda oportunidad — dijo la chica

— Tu hermano, comeito un pecado terrible y por eso su alma es prisionera de las Erinias así seguirá por siempre atormentado hasta que su crimen se considere pagado — respondió el dragón

— Él está allí por mí , por favor dame la oportunidad de corregir mis errores por favor — pidió la chica

— Puedo dar vuelta atrás pero para liberar a tu hermano de su castigo debes guiarlo princesa, con tu vos debes guiar devuelta su alma atreves de la oscuridad

La chica asintió y en sus manos y pies aparecieron pulseras doradas – canta princesa que las estrellas tocaran la música—

la voz de la princesa hiso eco en la oscuridad y las estrellas acompañaron su vos con una triste melodía que relataba toda su historia desde el momento en que nacieron y su destino fue marcado por su familia ,en algún momento la princesa empezó a danzar sus pies se movían agiles y su manos hacían tintinar las pulseras, el canto resonó en el océano y trascendió hasta los confines de la tierra contando aquella trágica historia y el viento llevo el canto de la chica atreves de los pueblos zurrando la historia trágica del amor de dos hermanos , una historia de muerta y tragedia pero también una historia de arrepentimiento. Y la canción llego hasta el inframundo donde el príncipe se hallaba prisionero incapaz de liberarse de las cadenas de la culpa que lo aprisionaban y retenían en aquel oscuro lugar atormentado su alma obligándolo a repetir una y otra vez su terrible crimen, pero como un bálsamo para su alma la vos de la princesa llego hasta él y aunque lentamente las heridas del joven fueron cicatrizando su alma dejo de llorar y su ojos vieron en la oscuridad una débil luz que le mostraba un camino hacia la salida; Alecto , encargada de su castigo ascendió hasta llegar con los dioses y el guardián de las estrellas le informo que la historia de los gemelos seria re- escrita una nueva oportunidad para aquellos niños víctimas sin saberlo de una profecía que proclamaba su destrucción

El príncipe entendió quien cantaba aquella canción, y su se voz se unió a la de su hermana. respondiendo a la plegaria, un ángel de cabello plateado descendió hasta él, y el chico fue liberado de su prisión el ángel de cabello plateado lo acogió en sus alas y se elevó

— Tus pecados no pueden ser borrados y la Erinias desean que permanezcas en el infierno pagando tus pecados, pero el guardián de las estrellas ha hablado y el mar y cada criatura en la tierra a apelado por ti ante los dioses, la orden es de ellos, quieren darles una nueva oportunidad así que vamos a borrar toda la desgracia hasta el momento en que esta comenzó - dijo el ángel mientras lo llevaba hacia la brillante luz

En la cueva submarina la rubia cayó al suelo exhausta sus pies estaban destrozados y su melódica voz se había perdido por sus ojos corrían lagrimas entonces el dragón volvió y la tomo entre sus alas soplo sobre la chica las heridas desaparecieron y no quedo rastro el dragón tomo forma humana y se llevó a la hija de las estrellas con él, era momento de que una nueva historia comisara

— No cometas los mismos errores hija de las estrellas - dijo el dragón y elevándose en la oscura noche con la chica en brazos al llegar al punto más alto el dragón envolvió a la chica con sus alas una gran luz resplandeció en la noche casi como si de un sol pequeño se tratase

— Serena le susurro una voz dulcemente y ella abrió su orbes azules encontrándose con otros zafiros similares a los suyos

— Ryu - la joven se puso en pie de un salto y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano ambos se abrasaron deseando no separarse nuca mas

Serena siempre creyó que cuando volviera a ver a su hermano tendría mucho que decirle pero en ese momento no encontraba palabras para expresar su felicidad y sus lágrimas eran la única manera que hallo de demostrar lo feliz que estaba de estar con el nuevamente

— Es momento de volver - dijo el dragón Serena vi como las manos de Ryu empezaban a volverse traslucidas y se aterro pensando que podría perderlo pero el, la tranquilizo regalándole una sonrisa

— Nos vemos abajo - dijo el chico antes de desaparecer

— Ahora princesa vuelve y corrige los errores del pasado - le dijo el dragón en su forma humana se acercó a la chica y beso su frente

La rubia abrió los ojos se hallaba sentada en el trono la corona reposaba en su cabeza y Ryu estaba pocos metros de ella los ojos de los dos hermanos se encontraron y se llenaron de comprensión, los nobles estaban inclinados frente a la nueva reina repentinamente la joven se puso en pie

—Quiero comunicarles a todos aquí presentes el regreso de mi querido hermano, el príncipe Ryuzuke – dijo la reina y el chico rubio con banda en cabeza se acercó , los nobles contuvieron el aliento cuando el joven se quitó la banda que cubría su emblema familiar

Una nueva historia estaba a punto de comenzar ….

continuara ...

al fin regreso la inspiracion después de mucho tiempo sorry , y grasias los reviews


End file.
